Fleeting Love
by SunnyLen
Summary: Prequal to 'Jealousy' Pikos story.


**Hello =D Well before you read any futher, I advice you to read my other fic 'Jealousy' as this is a sort of prequal thing ^ ^ Here is a link! .net/s/6520958/1/Jealousy**

**Well this is all about Piko. I'm not sure how in character this is, since I don't know that much about him, other than the fact he is adorable.**

**This is simple one shot. **

**Rated for langauge**

**Disclaimer by Piko: Oh...hello c: SunnyLen doesn't own Vocaloid! Just the idea of this story~ Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Gakupo-san…Gakupo-san…GAKUPO-SAN? <em>

_I sat up suddenly in bed, banging my head on the ceiling, why oh why did I chose to have bunk beds when I lived on my own? _

_I looked over the edge to see a sleeping figure down below, his purple hair sprawled out over the pillow, he was wearing nothing but the bed sheet and he was still sleeping peacefully. Ah that's why._

_Ahh my Gakupo~ People might think it is strange to love a man so much older than me, but I couldn't help it, he was so perfect. _

_I quickly brushed off the bad dream, it was completely ridiculous anyway, I had dreamt that Gakupo had left me. What madness huh. I know we are going to always be together._

_I hopped down the ladder quietly, so I didn't wake him up. I stumbled along to the bathroom to check my appearance. _

_I groaned internally when I saw that my white hair was all over the place, I flattened it down as best as I could, although an annoying curl stayed on my head in a sort of p shape. _

_I decided to ignore the stupid strand of hair and I went back to the much more interesting subject of Gakupo…my sweet prince._

Those thoughts make me sick now. Such a long time ago did Gakupo spend nights over at mine, that's when things were good.

But now he hardly ever comes over at all, I didn't know what I had done wrong, but it seemed like he had stopped loving me. No. I could not think that…it's impossible.

I hardly saw him now I had trouble convincing myself he was real. Surely an angel like that could not exist. But when he did see me it was very much real, such passion flowed from him when we were together, nothing else mattered. Countless things could happen in the world as we kissed, but not once did it bother us. Pure perfection.

Those were the times where I told myself he would stay. But he never did, sometimes he would be gone for weeks, months, but always did he come back. Even for a little while. That meant he loved me right?

Even now as I curl up in the corner of my living room I am telling myself that he loves me, I have to think back to the times where we were together. All the things we did…he always left me wanting more…he always left me heartbroken…what an idiot I am.

My mind is so confused, I am no longer the Piko my friends knew, or the Piko I knew. Because of him. I looked around the room, everything was trashed, had I done that? Why had I done that? Broken CDs littered the floor, my love for music disregarded. Joining them sat tattered books, their pages no-longer attached to one another, a broken story. What had I become?

I wondered if my neighbours had heard anything? So what if they did…they didn't understand how I felt. How I loved Gakupo, I loved that man and he was never coming back! I hated him…I loved him…He is the idiot.

Do you understand how it feels to have your heart torn apart? The pain is worse than any physical injury, it hurts…it…it hurts…there are times where the heart can be fixed, healed by someone who loves you. But then again there are only so many times you can be healed. Now I keep bleeding, I keep wanting him, but I hate him, I almost feel like I would destroy him with my bear hands if he ever came near again, although another part of me wants to kiss him, hold him and never let go again.

Ah! A knock on the door! The soft sound pounded in my head. I shakily picked myself up from the ground and ran to the door, I knew who I wanted it to be.

My fragile heart nearly collapsed with relief when I saw that it was. My stunning prince, he had returned for me. I forgot all the anger, it did not exist anymore.

'Piko…' He sighed before that casual smirk appeared on his lips, which were soon occupied by my own.

The cycle starts again, but this time I know he is staying. Right? The same thoughts keep running through my mind as I cling to him, it was like he was my life support, I could do nothing without him.

Countless hours passed, I didn't bother to keep track, it was like the old times again, it was just me and him, we were in love and I knew it for sure. My damaged heart beat twice as fast for him, as if his presence gave it the will to keep going, I was still capable of love.

Love was the only word I could use to describe the moments that had passed, even now as I gradually awakened from my slumber I knew that I had happiness, as cliché as it sounds it really was like heaven. All there had been was me and Gakupo. Gakupo and I. Love.

My eyelids fluttered open, ready to catch glimpse of my returned angel, ready to see his perfect features, ready for him to tell me that he loved me- just that one time. But he wasn't there.

He wasn't anywhere. Not in my apartment at all. I spotted a note on the table, his elegant writing marked the page.

_Goodbye. _

Once again my heart was torn. The few threads remaining had been ripped apart, leaving nothing but a burning pain.

'NO!' The scream ripped from my throat, a most inhuman sound, surprisingly loud for someone as small as me.

I had had enough. I couldn't find the love inside of my anymore. Only hurt. Only hate. There was nothing left to destroy.

My fingers curled to claws, ready to rip through anything that gone in way. Endless tears flowed down my cheeks. That man. How could he?

I was shaking all over, with what I wasn't sure, every sensible emotion had left me, this was worse than before, such pain I could not register, there was nothing to compare this too.

I clutched my head, finger nails raking against my skin. My breathing was heavy, I could not control myself any longer.

I flung open the apartment door, my eyes hardly seeing what was in front of me. 'YOU BASTARD!' I screamed down the empty corridor.

I kept on screaming, making my throat burn, but that didn't stop me. I started to destroy everything in sight.

My neighbours rushed from their own apartments to try and calm me but I hit them, they hadn't done anything wrong. But then again neither had I.

The people were around me fell victim to the hate I felt for Gakupo. A few of them stumbled back, scratches covered their faces. I felt no remorse for what I was doing.

I was broken.

New voices now joined the shouts with my own, it sounded like they were ordering me. I turned my blood shot eyes to face them. Police.

More tears streamed from my eyes as I leapt at the one in front, I pulled a fire extinguisher from the wall and swung it dangerously above my head, ready for it to make contact with one of their own.

A satisfying crack sounded through the corridor as I broke a policeman's helmet. That was for Gakupo, that fool. That complete idiot of a person. How I loathed him. How I wanted him dead.

As the police wrestled me to the ground I thought to thank Gakupo, yes thank you for showing that love doesn't exist you bastard. My severed heart goes out to you.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm worried this fic made no sense D: <strong>

**Piko went mad basically. Stupid Gakupo. **

**I felt bad writing rude words xD**

**Please review =D And be sure to check back to my account for more fics based on the 'Jealousy' fic ^ ^ Thank you!**


End file.
